


SakuFlan Content

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Armpit Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Navel Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Sakuya puts on a bunnysuit for Flandre and whatever game she wanted to play.





	SakuFlan Content

“There, it’s done, mistress. But might I inquire…”

The head maid adjusted her outfit uncomfortably, making sure the blue bunny ear headband sat properly in her hair, making sure the shiny bra and panties didn’t wedge her in any awkward ways, as she stood before the mischievous little vampire. Making sure the fluffy bunny tail sat properly atop her tailbone, Sakuya asked, her face flushed with embarrassment, “Wh-what is the meaning of this ridiculous outfit!?”

“Kyehehehehe!” Flandre giggled childishly, flying around eagerly on her weird rainbow wings, getting a good look of her babysitter from every angle in the skimpy bunny suit she got her to put on. The ears, the bra, the panties, tights, heels, everything looked alright. Not perfect, but it didn’t really matter that much to the little vampire. “Come on! Put your arms up! Do a sexy pose, Sakuya-neesan!”

“A… a sexy pose…? Very well, mistress…” Sakuya sighed, still not quite understanding the little vampire’s game. On one hand, it would have been easy to say that she was being used as a pinup doll, but on the other, she had a hard time imagining that Flandre would do something like this… purely for that.

Obliging her chaotic little mistress, the maid raised her arms above her head and crossed them behind her head, striking a gravure modeling pose for the little vampire, as if doing photoshoots with her. With any luck, her mistress would simply ask her to strike a few more poses for fun, and be done with it. “How do you think, mistr- e-eyah-!?”

Before she could finish, Sakuya’s interrupted by a cold, wet feeling suddenly pressing against her armpit, causing her to reflexively put her arms back down, crossing them to cover her armpits. Her cheeks a bright scarlet red, she looked down at Flandre with exasperated eyes, and exclaimed, “M-mistress-! Wh-what are you… what are you doing!?”

“Up! Up! Put your arms up again!” Flandre pouted and stuck her tongue out at her, the same tongue she used to lick her armpit just a moment ago, and threw her arms up, instructing her maid to do the same. “I wanna lick your armpit again, Sakuya-neesan!”

“E-ehh…!?” The confusion of the little mistress wanting to lick her armpit had Sakuya’s head spinning, but she couldn’t just… not do it either. So hesitantly, she once again raised her arms up behind her head, and struck the same pose, although this time a bit more wobbly, as she’s still reeling from the thought that the little mistress would want to do something so perverted to her. “A-as you… as you wish, mistress…”

Seeing her maid do as she asked, Flandre clapped her hands together and giggled cheerfully, before flying up and latching on, quickly returning her tongue to her maid’s armpit. Although this time, instead of just a quick and playful lick, she went slowly, dragging her tongue along Sakuya’s soft armpit.

“M-mistress… “ Sakuya groaned softly, shivering as she felt the vampire’s tongue caressing her armpit, not having expected being licked in such a place to cause such sensations to trickle through her body. “D-does it… nnh, is it… is it to your liking?”

“Mmhm!” As if to supplement her answer, Flandre quickly split herself into fours, having the second copy of herself take the other armpit, the third take the navel, and the fourth in between her legs, each putting their tongues to work, licking Sakuya all over. The first Flandre giggled excitedly, and asked before returning to licking, “How do you like that, Sakuya-neesan?~”

“A-aahn…! M-mistress…!” It was all the maid could manage to answer as her body was suddenly under siege from every direction with tongues. If just having one armpit licked up was enough to send shivers through her entire body, having both armpits, her belly button, and her pussy licked all at the same time was enough to make it impossible for her to stay standing up, if it wasn’t for the fourth Flandre between her legs keeping her up. “O-ooh… th-this is… nnh, m-mistress, this is… th-this is too much…!”

“Hehehehe! Be sure to cum lots, Saku-neesan! Cum lots for us!” The four Flandres each giggled of their own accord, playfully teasing their maid with their tongues, rubbing and stimulating her all over, clinging to her and licking her up with their little tongues.

“M-mistress…!” Her moaning quickly escalating to a high-pitched squeal, Sakuya tensed up for a moment, her body shaking with ecstasy, as her fluids poured from her pussy, soaking the shiny fabric of her bunny panties, and getting all over Flandre’s face, much to that Flan’s delight. “A-aahn, I’m… I’m c-cumming…!”

“Kyahaha!~ Bunny neesan! Lewd bunny neesan!”

Excited that they managed to make the head maid cum, the four Flandres let go of her, letting her collapse to the floor in postcoital exhaustion, and fluttered around her, giggling and cheering like mischievous faeries. Laughing and giggling, they all fused back into the original Flandre, who seemed to have inherited the faceful of Sakuya cum in the process, and flew into the maid’s arms, hugging her tightly.

“That was a lot of fun, Sakuya-neesan!” Flandre gave her babysitter a big toothy grin, showing off her sharp vampiric teeth, before leaning up and giving her neck another slow, sensual lick. “We gotta do that again sometimes!”

“I-if that’s… if that’s what you wish, mistress…” Sakuya sighed and wrapped her arms around the little vampire. She didn’t mind doing things like this for her, and in fact she actually found it to be rather fun, but goodness, was Flandre a handful.

But in the end, that was what she loved the most about her. Flandre wouldn’t be Flandre without doing things like this to her all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this bunnysuit Sakuya Roki Hirokix did and I really liked it, so I wanted to write this SakuFlan.


End file.
